


Your Song

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: Clint finally gets those words out of his mouth.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Wrong Number Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930768
Kudos: 22





	Your Song

Clint knew that what he was about to do was potentially slightly embarrassing for both him and Steve, but he wanted to finally let Steve know how he feels. About them. About their relationship. 

He knows that Steve loves him. He will never forget that evening when he first said those three little yet mighty words. He'd forgotten that people could cry because they were happy. 

Steve knows that Clint has a decent singing voice because they both love to take a drive out of the city some nights. They just sing and enjoy each other's company. But he doesn't know that Clint can also play instruments. 

Clint knows of a bar that hosts open mic nights and asked Steve to be ready for a date by 5:30. 

Clint's plan for the night is to pick up Steve, walk to grab a light snack for himself and whatever Steve wants to eat--singing isn't pleasant on a full tummy. After that, walk around and "come across" the bar, drag Steve in and find seats. 

He learns from the bartender that despite being open mic, you have to sign up with the hostess. Clint drops their drinks off with Steve and makes the bathroom excuse to wander around a moment. 

He's got five people before he will be called. 

Steve's enjoying himself more than either of them thought he would. Some songs he knew and others he didn't but wrote them down to look up later. 

The look he gives Clint when they hear his name called, well, Clint will never admit how adorable he looked. 

Clint smiles out at the crowd and introduces himself and says he's a little bit nervous but he hopes they like his rendition. 

He can't see Steve but he knows that he's watching. He's felt his gaze on his body enough times to just know. 

He plays the intro smoothly and that earns him a few cheers. It is a very familiar song. 

_ It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside… _

Clint chose this one specifically because it's the last song on the actual mix-tape Steve made for him. 

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world. _

Clint finishes with a good amount of applause and a few cheers. He stands and takes a small bow and makes his way to Steve. 

Steve who is just staring at him. Who doesn't say anything until the next person begins their song.

"You, you did that for me?" 

Clint nods.

"You mean that? You, you're not doing,  _ saying  _ this because you feel pressured to? I, I know that, god Clint, can we go?"

Clint nods again. 

On the way out he hands the hostess more than enough to cover their few drinks. She tells them to have a great night and Clint's welcome to come back and sing whenever he'd like. 

They make it a few blocks before Steve pulls them into an alley and presses Clint against the wall. 

" _ Clint _ , I, is that, were you trying t-"

Clint nods.

"I'm sorry for making you say something you aren't ready for. I, I, you know that I don't, I don't ha-"

"Steve,"

"You mean so much to me and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize what we have. But yo-"

"Steve,"

"I'm sorry, yes, Clint?"

"Iloveyou."

Steve jerked back and Clint just smiled. 

He watched as Steve's eyes widened and his cheeks tinged pink. Watched as he licked his bottom lip. 

Watched as he finally registered what he'd said. 

"I love you," Clint said again. This time a bit slower and not like the words were stuck in his throat clawing to get out. 

Steve's smile was blinding.

  
  



End file.
